Do You Hate Me?
by triquetraperson
Summary: What will happen when two people who hate each other are bored in their Arithmancy class? DMHG rated for some language.


**A/N: I have to say one thing before you read this. The piece of paper involved in this is more of a scrap of paper, not a big piece of binder paper or printer paper.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**

Hermione Granger was sitting in her Arithmancy class rapidly taking notes on what the teacher, Professor Vector, was saying. Though she already knew everything he was saying by heart, it didn't hurt to be extra careful.

Across the room, Draco Malfoy was leaning back in his chair watching the Professor with a bored expression. He had nothing on his desk and looked like he was about to fall asleep as well. It confused him as to why he was even taking the class in the first place. It was boring and a waste of time. He yawned loudly and looked around the classroom. Most of the people were ignoring the teacher as well. Then he looked directly across the room and saw that Hermione Granger's head was bent down and she was furiously writing down everything that Professor Vector was saying. It annoyed him to no end. What annoyed him even more was that fact that he knew that she knew every single thing that Professor Vector was staying. She could fall asleep in class and still do well in it.

He smirked at her bushy head and took out a piece of paper that he had in his pocket. He took out a shiny green pen that had a snake on it, wrote something on it and folded it into a tiny ball. Draco's blue eyes darted around the classroom to make sure that no one was watching him and threw the tiny piece of paper at Hermione's head. His face almost fell when he saw that it landed in her extremely bushy way. He slumped back in his seat sure that she wouldn't have felt it.

Hermione was still writing furiously. She wasn't actually paying attention to what she was writing...she just transferred whatever came out of the teacher's mouth onto paper. At the moment, she was wondering how it was that Ron could eat so much food. It was disgusting really. Suddenly, she felt something land on her head. Normally, people would think that if you had such bushy hair, you wouldn't feel it if anything landed in it but no. Hermione was very aware of her hair.

Trying not to attract any attention, she casually ran her hand through her hair and frowned when something small and came into her fingers. It was a piece of paper. She didn't know anyone apart from Malfoy who would throw a piece of paper in her hair. She looked across the room at him and shook her head when she noticed that he looked half asleep. She slowly put down her quill and opened up the piece of paper.

_Granger_

_What are you doing?_

_-Draco Malfoy_

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her shiny red and gold pen. She quickly scribbled an answer on the paper and crumpled into a ball again. She took out her wand and quietly muttered some incantation causing the paper to zoom across the room and hit Draco on his forehead.

Draco was not ready for it. He had given up hope of annoying Hermione and was trying to peacefully fall asleep. He was almost there when something hit his forehead almost making him fall out of his chair. He rubbed his head angrily and looked across the room at Hermione who had once again taken to copying down every single word Professor Vector was saying.

He tentatively opened the note and smirked when he saw what it said.

_Malfoy_

_What does it look like I'm doing? You must be dumber than I thought so I'll tell you. I am taking notes on what Professor Vector is saying. I happen to find it very interesting. No need to ask what you're doing._

_-Hermione Granger_

Draco sat up and picked up his pen once again. He was going to have a lot of fun annoying her. Quickly scribbling something else on the paper he deftly threw it at her head.

Hermione's head snapped up to glare at him. She rubbed her head and opened the paper. She raised an eyebrow when she saw what it said.

_Granger_

_You're an odd one, you know that? Have I ever told you that you remind me of a raccoon?_

_-Draco Malfoy_

Hermione's frowned at the paper and slowly wrote another message underneath Draco's note. In her head, she was getting very suspicious. He never talked to her unless to insult her. This certainly did not seem like an insult. She lifted her wand up to the paper and it zoomed back to Draco hitting his nose.

Draco was having fun watching her reaction to what he wrote. He was not ready for the paper to come flying back to him at top speed. He almost fell backwards but managed to stay in his seat.

Smirking at Hermione's bent head, he opened up the paper and scowled when he read what she wrote.

_Malfoy_

_Seriously. Leave. Me. Alone. I have other important things to do rather than have a conversation with you._

_-Hermione Granger_

_P.S. - Have I ever told you that you're wasting my life?_

Draco's fiery blue eyes caught her amber ones as he gave her a slight scowl. She rewarded his scowl with an equally good scowl and returned to note taking. He muttered something under his breath and threw the piece of paper at her once again.

Hermione let out a small sigh as she reached into her hair to pull out the small piece of paper that Draco had thrown at her. Normally she would have just ignored him but she was feeling a bit bored. This class was not very interesting to say the least and besides he wouldn't leave her alone. She knew he was annoying but this was a different kind of annoying. It was almost like he wanted her to talk to him.

She opened up the note and almost snorted.

_Granger_

_Clearly you have no knowledge otherwise you would have known that what you wrote was wrong. I should be the one saying that you're wasting my life not the other way around. If you'd let me enlighten you with my wisdom, I am a pureblood, you are a mudblood. In society, purebloods are ranked much higher than lowly mudbloods like yourself. _

_-Draco Malfoy_

Hermione let a small smile grace her lips as she wrote a reply on the paper. As much as she hated being bothered, she couldn't wait to see his reaction to what she wrote this time. She looked at him with mock written all over her face as she lifted her wand and made the paper zoom dangerous close to his mouth. She almost sighed that it hadn't gone into his mouth and choked him.

Draco, who was as naive as ever, mistook Hermione's attempt to get it into his mouth as a very poor aim for his nose. He scowled at her as she smiled at him showing all his teeth. He smirked as he noticed that she had very straight and white teeth. He frowned as he realized what he was thinking. He slowly opened the note and read what was written.

_Malfoy_

_I suppose I'll have to drill this into your head seeing as you don't know it but I really don't care what kind of blood you've got. Well I would if I needed a blood transfusion but that will not be necessary, I can guarantee that. So how about we stop sending each other notes like we're best buddies. Look at my hands for a moment, will you? _

Here, Draco looked up from the note to see Hermione drumming her fingers together. One by one, her fingers on both hands began dropping until only one finger was left. She smiled at Draco once again and rubbed her eyebrow with that finger causing Draco to look at her with a look of complete shock and outrage. No one flipped Draco Malfoy off and got away with it. He looked back down at what else she had written.

_As you've seen my hands already, I guess that you've gotten the message that I really don't care to talk to you. Have a wonderful day!_

_-Hermione Granger_

Draco stared in belief at the Gryffindor. Never in his life had he known for her to flip people off. That wasn't saying anything as he didn't know her too well but it was surprising all the same. He looked down at the paper and back up at her. There was no way that he was going to stop writing. He grinned to himself and scribbled something down on the paper. He threw the paper at her once again hoping that she would write back.

Hermione smiled contently at her notes and kept on writing. She was sure that after her last note Draco would not reply. She was also surprised that Professor Vector had not seen the two of them throwing papers at each other. A few of the other students had, that she knew, because Amy Andrews, a seventh year Hufflepuff, had asked her what she was doing. Hermione brushed her off saying that Malfoy was constantly out to annoy her so she was trying to get him to leave her alone.

She almost groaned out loud when the crumpled piece of paper landed on her notes. How could he not get that she didn't want to talk to him? To her, he was this annoying piece of vermin that was a waste of brain space. Hermione jutted out her lower jaw in annoyance as she unfolded the paper and read its contents.

_Granger_

_...really, I am shocked. The world must be coming to an end if a low life Gryffindor like you actually flipped me off. Isn't there some prestigious rule book in your common room saying that nothing offensive like that is ever allowed? And did you think that you could make me stop writing to you just by doing that? Slytherins do things like that to each other all the time. What makes you any different? I sound desperate for some reason. Anyways, let me ask you a question since we both have nothing else to do. What do you think of me? _

_-Draco Malfoy_

Hermione gazed at the paper in confusion. What kind of an idiot writes "what do you think of me" to his enemy. Does he honestly expect a kind and gentle answer? Hermione picked up her pen as she thought for a moment of what to write. She dropped her pen without writing anything then she lifted her wand and taking careful aim, zoomed the paper right into Draco's mouth.

Draco was watching Hermione carefully. He lifted an eyebrow as he saw that she didn't write anything. Did she really think nothing of him? Surely she would have written down something along the lines of ferret or annoying it but nothing? He didn't get any more time to think about that because the paper zoomed into his mouth without warning causing him to cough loudly.

His coughs caused Professor Vector to stop lecturing and look up at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?"

Draco tried responding but was only able to cough.

Professor rubbed his forehead and said, "It appears that you aren't so why don't you go down to Madame Pomfrey. You'll have to catch up some time later."

Draco grudgingly got out of his seats and saw Hermione grin widely at him as he got up. "Ms. Granger, why don't you accompany him there? I'm sure that you'll be alright if you miss the lesson."

Hermione's eyes widened as Draco continued coughing. "B-but Professor I-"

"Nonsense, Ms. Granger, It'll be alright. Now go before anything happens!"

Hermione glared at Professor Vector's turned back as she followed Draco out of the room.

Once they were out of the room, Hermione tentatively put a finger on Draco's shoulder to guide him to the hospital wing as he was almost doubled over from coughing.

As he was coughing, Draco saw Hermione let out a small laugh as she shook her head at him. "Choking on your saliva, are we?" she asked.

Draco stood up straight in front of her and kept coughing. Finally he let out a big cough and the offending piece of paper flew out of his mouth and hit Hermione square on the forehead.

"Looks like it's gone," replied Draco innocently as Hermione stared at him in disgust.

"You pig!" she shouted as she cleaned her face with her wand. "Can't you cover your mouth when you cough?"

"I forgot my manners, please forgive me," he muttered dryly.

"You're not forgiven," she replied glaring at him. The two stood in silence for a while. Then Hermione said, "Should we go back to class now that you're better?"

"You can go mudblood. I'm not going," replied Draco smirking at her.

Hermione sighed and said, "I guess I won't go either. I know the book by heart and besides I need a break from his class." He amber eyes glanced around as she saw that the whole castle was empty. She looked back and Draco with a frown and said, "Why were you sending me those notes?"

Draco shrugged and said, "I was bored and besides annoying you is one of my favorite pastimes."

"Is it now?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "You know really what I think of you?" she asked raising her voice slightly.

"Nothing?" Draco asked innocently. He smirked when he saw her face grow slightly red. "Well, you didn't write anything down."

"I think that you are a-" Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into a secluded area of the hallway. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and asked, "What was that for?"

"You were getting kind of loud. Someone might have heard you," replied Draco with a sniff.

Hermione's fists clenched in anger but she managed to calm herself down as she continued. "I think that you are an arrogant prick who has nothing better to do than meddle in other peoples' lives just because yours isn't interesting enough." She poked her finger right in front of his face and snarled, "I hate you."

Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at her. "That's the best you can say, Granger?"

"What do you want me to say?" she asked sounding slightly amused. Draco frowned to himself and pretended to think. He almost let out a laugh when she said, "I haven't got all day here."

"Well..." started Draco, "you could say something like you're insanely jealous of how good looking I am or something like that." He looked at Hermione who was looking at him like he was crazy. "That would be a good thing to say."

"Now why...why the hell would I be jealous of how you look?" she asked with a huff. "Do you think it matters to me how gorgeous you look? Do you honestly think that I even care about that?" she snapped. "You have no idea how much it annoys me when Parvati and Lavender come into our dorm night after night and say how hot you are." Here, Hermione mimicked them by pretending to faint on the floor.

Draco smirked at her as she got up and he said, "Falling at my feet? That's very unbecoming." He crossed his arms and looked at her with a smirk. "You think I'm gorgeous, Granger?"

She looked at him with an incredulous look on her face and said, "Malfoy, I hate you. Why on Earth would I think that you are gorgeous?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair reminding Hermione of a picture Sirius had shown her of himself before he died. "I don't know," he replied coming closer to her. "That's what it sounded like though."

Hermione stood still and stared it him with a bored expression and said with a simple smile, "You must have hearing problems then."

Draco frowned at her and was about to say something rude but instead said, "You would hate someone with a hearing problem?" He slowly inched towards her.

"Yes, I do still hate you." Then under her breath she added, "Only a Hufflepuff wouldn't hate you in this situation." She looked up at Draco and said, "So does that answer your-- what are you doing?" Hermione had stopped because she and Draco were standing very close together. Her face was a few centimeters away from his and she was feeling very uncomfortable.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked with a smirk. "You said in class that there was no need to ask what I was doing."

Hermione was about to take a few steps backwards but couldn't because Draco had conveniently backed her against a wall. She looked at him in confusion and said, "That was in class. This is different." She tried making her head go farther away from his but couldn't.

"Well you'll soon find," replied Draco putting both his hands on the wall behind Hermione's head. Slowly he brought his lips down to hers causing her to gasp.

If a person were to take a look side Hermione's head, they would see fireworks going off. She had only kissed two other people besides Draco. Victor Krum, whose kisses did nothing to Hermione, and Ron whose kissing could be mistaken for slobbering. This was different. Hermione felt on fire when his lips came down on hers. It was like she was floating but drowning at the same time. It was wonderful.

She slowly brought her hand up to his face and pushed it away. She looked at him in almost a daze. "That-that was..."

"Amazing?" asked Draco looking at Hermione with a smirk.

She bit her lip and flushed red for a second and replied, "You...could say that."

Draco brought a hand up to her cheek and traced it with his finger. "So, tell me, Granger. What do you think about me now?"

Hermione looked at him with a half smile on her face and said, "Well, I still hate you...but that could be changed."

"Really? And how?" asked Draco focusing his intense gaze on her.

Hermione smiled and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him with force and passion that Draco had never felt in his life. He felt exhilarated. No one he knew could kiss as good as this but he would never tell her that.

As soon as they finished kissing, they were both breathing very hard. Draco took Hermione's face in his hands and rested his forehead on hers. Then closing his eyes, he murmured, "What is this world coming to?"

"I have no idea…" replied Hermione her amber eys sparkling madly. Thensnaking her arm around his neck,she pulledhim in for another kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
